Memory
by StrawberryGirl87
Summary: In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

**Chapter One – The Argument**

"Why did you marry me then Harry?" Ginny shouted in a rage. They had been on rough footing for days, ever since Ginny had admitted to having an affair with another man. Their marriage had been suffering for a long time.

"Because I felt as if I had to" He admitted. Harry didn't say it to be cruel, after so many years together she deserved to know the truth from him. It took two people to destroy a relationship and despite her cheating it was entirely Ginny at fault. "I proposed to you after the war was over because I thought that was what was expected of me at the time. Just like everything else I did back then."

"Did you ever love me or was that just as much of a lie as our marriage?" She had every right to be angry, she had three children with this man and now he was claiming to never have had loved her. It was a devastating blow.

"I was happy" Harry said truthfully, picking his words with extreme caution. He knew how powerful the red head could be. He didn't want to ignite that fury in her.

"That's all, you were happy? Is that what I should tell James, Albus and Lily when you leave? You didn't love us but you were happy." Her voice was raised and even in their large family home Harry worried that their argument would wake their children.

"You're the one who had the affair Ginny, not me. At least I respected you enough to not sleep around." Harry's tone was bitter as he said this, fed up of being treated like the villain. He had not been the one to confess to an affair and then expect for all to be forgiven. Harry actually felt relieved, it gave the perfect grounds for a divorce. He no longer had to pretend.

"You haven't touched me since Lily was born. Eleven years is a long time to be ignored, we don't even share a bed anymore. I need to feel loved, even wanted harry. I don't want to be a burden to you or worse an obligation you can't get rid of because of our children."

Harry sighed, tired of arguing. Everything Ginny said was the truth. He couldn't share her bed any longer but not for the reason she thought. The nightmares of war and death had begun to creep into his subconscious. After years of nothing the placid calm and contentment of the life he had built for himself had been broken when he had felt the faint prickle in his scar two months previously. The pain had only increased and this worried him greatly but these were not worries that he could share with his wife.

"I think we should get a divorce" Harry said calmly and quietly. "I'm happy to wait until September when Lily starts at Hogwarts but I think that it's for the best."

"We're not getting a divorce. I'm not going back to being poor, putting our children in hand me down robes. I won't do it, you can't make me" Ginny said in defiance.

"You were fucking another man that alone gives me the grounds to ask for a divorce as for the rest do you really think that I'd let that happen to my children? Besides I'm going to ask for full custody so that they'll remain in this house and have some consistency. I think you can agree that that is what's best for them."

"You're kicking me out and keeping the children? You really think you'll get away with this?" Ginny raged, her blood boiling.

"I bought this house, I pay for everything, how could you have expected anything else?" Harry truly wasn't trying to be cold, he would never let her go with nothing. He may not have loved her but she was still a friend. They had been through more than most couples could have handled but the façade of happy families had gone on for far too long.

Ginny had never felt so angry in her life. She was thirty eight and had three children and now she was being so easily cast aside, labelled as an obligation. It felt as if a blade had pierced her heart it hurt so badly. She wanted Harry gone, to forget about the pain and the anger. She hated him for the heartless words pouring from him. Anger and magic bubbled within her, uncontrollable and unstoppable as a scream of anguish ripped through the air from her throat.

And Harry was gone.

Ginny had made him go, where she didn't know. She collapsed to the floor sobbing, unsure of what she had done. He was gone and it was because of her. Gathering herself together and trying not to panic she fire called her brother Ron. He knew about the difficulties in Harry and Ginny's relationship and she needed to talk to someone.

Ron arrived within minutes, Hermione staying behind with their two children. "Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked, taking in his sisters dishevelled appearance, her eyes red from crying and the distraught look on her face.

"Harry and I were arguing" She began, Ron remained quiet, listening. "He asked me for a divorce, said he'd only married me because he thought that was what he was supposed to do. It made me so angry" She said and a horrified look crossed her brother's face.

"What happened, what did you do Ginny?" He demanded. Ron knew his friend would never had hurt his sister and he knew all too well the power she could wield and the fiery temper behind it. A lethal combination.

"I don't know. I just wanted him to leave, wanted to forget everything and then he was just gone. I don't know what happened" She said desperately.

"We have to find him" Ron said with a sigh. "I know he hasn't told you but he may be in more danger than you realise."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in a panic. No matter how angry she was with her husband she would never have wished him harm.

"The nightmares have been coming back more and more frequently the last few months and his scar has been hurting again."

"He never told me anything about that" She said desperately.

"He didn't want to worry you and the children. He didn't know what it could mean, neither of us did and we didn't want to worry over something that could mean nothing." Ron told her as they headed up the stairs. "Start waking the children, they can stay with Hermione while we go looking for Harry." Ginny nodded and went to do as her brother asked, unsure how she was going to explain to her children what had happened to their father.

HPDM

Harry blinked, trying to focus himself but finding his head was all in a spin. His eyes darted around, looking for something, anything he could recognise but in vain. He seemed to be in an unfamiliar garden of nothing but rose bushes. He was clothed at least but bare foot but he had no recollection of how he had come to be here. In fact he had no memory of who he was at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Two – Discovery

Draco's rose garden was his pride and joy in life. The only thing he loved more was his only son Scorpius. His wife had served her purpose, she had made his parents happy and provided a male heir to the Malfoy name. Now they had a mutual agreement that they would live separate lives while their son was at school. Theirs was a loveless marriage of convenience. He hadn't fought it when his mother and father had arranged it, preferring a quiet life.

After bidding farewell to his son on platform 9 ¾'s on his first day of school he had moved away from the family estate, wanting the solitude that living alone afforded and also giving him the space and time he needed to grow his roses and enjoy them.

Every colour imaginable bloomed here and with magical aid they blossomed all year round. The gardens were seeped with magic and the air was saturated with it. The ministry had warned Draco on two separate occasions that if he were to have this much magic floating around then he would face a sentence in Azkaban if a muggle were to step foot inside his property. For this reason and a few others Draco had been very careful to guard this place from unwanted visitors. This was his oasis, no one bothered him here unless it was an emergency, which was why he was so surprised when Harry Potter suddenly appeared in his garden out of nowhere.

He had seen Harry every September on platform 9 ¾'s since Scorpius had started going to Hogwarts but aside from slight knowing smiles and a handful of pleasantries they hasn't ever really spoken. Draco owed Harry his life, the war had changed them both, their childhood bickering insignificant in the wake of the war that had followed.

Seeing him appear so suddenly had startled him, he remained where he stood, watching. Harry had aged well, despite being thirty-nine he looked years younger. Draco noted the worn jeans, t-shirt and bare feet. He didn't miss the clueless expression either. Something wasn't right here.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly with confusion and at the sound of his voice the dark haired looked up in alarm.

"Who are you, where am I, what's going on?" Harry asked in a rush of words as he began scrambling backwards in a wild panic trying to put distance between them. In his haste a stray branch from one of Draco's rose caught him on the forehead and a thorn dragged across his tanned skin leaving pinpricks of blood in its wake.

Instantly Draco went to him, removing a tissue from his pocket as he knelt down to Harry's level, inspecting the small cut. "It's okay" Draco said as Harry flinched when he went to wipe the blood away. "I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly Harry nodded his agreement to be touched by this apparent stranger, allowing Draco to tend to him. "Not that I mind but what are you doing here?"

"I … I don't know … I woke up and I was here."

"You don't remember how you got here?" Harry shook his head, a confused look in his eyes as he stared up at Draco, silently pleading with him. "Well my name is Draco, we went to school together. Do you really not remember anything?"

"No, I just woke up and I was here. Where is here?"

"Here is my garden, you see that house over there, that is where I live" Draco said motioning to his beloved chocolate box cottage with its thatched roof and honeysuckle covering the walls. Even in the late evening it looked beautiful.

"It's lovely here" Harry said, relaxing a little more at Draco's touch.

"Thank you. You're cut is fine, nothing major but maybe you should stay here tonight, then we can figure out what happened to you in the morning" Draco said with a kind smile. Harry however looked a little hesitant. "It's okay" Draco said standing and offering his hand to harry to help him up, much like how he had when they were eleven. "Nothing is going to happen to you here" He said and after a moment of hesitation harry accepted the out stretched hand and allowed Draco to pull him to his feet.

As their skin met there was a spark of electricity that passed between them, giving off a tingling sensation that Draco couldn't' explain. It didn't feel bad, in fact it felt like the exact opposite.

HPDM

Fourteen year old James, thirteen year old Albus and eleven year old Lily had all been woken in the middle of the night and flooed over to their aunt and uncles house with no explanation as to what was going on. None of the children were dim, even sleepy they knew that something was very wrong.

James however knew more than his siblings. He had been awake and listening as his parents had fought. He was good at listening, it had made him the top of his class at school and he was more observant than most so had picked up on the friction between his parents even when they had tried so valiantly to conceal it. He listened when no one else knew he was there and for that reason he knew that his dad was gone and that it was his mother's fault.

He lay awake in his cousin Hugo's bedroom, listening to his brother and cousin snore softly. James had known about his mother's affair and he hated her for causing this. He could never forgive her for breaking up the family like this.

Meanwhile downstairs Ron quickly explained to Hermione what had happened and why they were suddenly inundated with three more children. She hadn't been told of Harry's predicament any more than Ginny had. Out of the three friends she had always been the worrier. Now Ron filled in his wife about the concerns Harry had shared with him. They very quickly made the decision not to make Harry's disappearance public knowledge. This choice was made in fear that anyone wanting to hurt Harry might take advantage of his disappearance and find him first.

If his scar really had been bothering him again then there was no telling what danger Harry was in now. Hermione was understandingly annoyed that this had been kept from her however being a practical witch she knew she had to put that aside and focus on getting harry back.

Once the children were all settled the three adults sat down at the kitchen table and began to brainstorm. They needed to work out where Harry had gone and why he hadn't been in contact to say that he was alright.

"Tell me the exact thing you were thinking when Harry disappeared" Hermione asked of Ginny who was clearly distraught but neither her brother nor sister in law had time for her to be regretful or feel guilty over what she had done. They had to find harry before he got into trouble, something that always seemed to happen when he was concerned.

"I wanted him gone and to forget all the pain, everything" She admitted sheepishly, knowing that she had been in the wrong.

"What were you arguing about?" Hermione asked and Ginny couldn't look either of them in the eye at this question.

"Two days ago I told Harry about my affair. Tonight it just came to a head. He asked for a divorce" She admitted.

"I imagine that had emotions running high" Hermione said and Ginny nodded, tears running down her freckled cheeks. "I think I know what happened." In true Hermione style she summoned a book to her with a flick of her wand. "I've read about this, our magic is tied to our emotions. When you thought about Harry leaving and forgetting that is probably exactly what happened. I doubt he knows who he is right not, we need to figure out where you might have sent him" Hermione said as she continued to flip through the pages.

"What does the book say about that?" Ron asked his wife, Ginny remaining conspicuously silent.

"Locations vary but tend to focus on places where there is a lot of magical energy. Wherever harry is he'll be recognized fairly quickly if there are witches and wizards close by. We need to find him fast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory**

******Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Three – The Nightmare 

Harry was a nervous creature and especially vulnerable. Draco had established that all the basic human functions for an adult were still intact but he had no recollection of who he was, what had happened to him or in fact any of his life. The part of him that made him the famous Harry Potter was gone, as if he had been reset. Draco couldn't help but wonder if he had done this to himself, he could imagine how refreshing that would feel after everything he had suffered through. However one look at the timid, terrified creature that Harry had become told him that he could never have done this to himself voluntarily. He had a wife and three children, they were bound to be missing him.

He took Harry inside, sat him down in the kitchen and set about making tea. Draco watched Harry intently as he went about his task, despite his initial assessment on his youthful appearance, upon closer inspection Draco could see how tired and worn down this young man was.

The Daily prophet never missed an opportunity to snap pictures of the Potter family happy and smiling. On the surface they seemed to be the perfect family but Draco was beginning to doubt how truthful that was. Harry looked as if he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months. Placing a mug of steaming hot camomile tea on the table beside his guest he then set about gathering together a bowl of warm water and a cloth to wash Harry's feet which were filthy after traipsing up from the garden barefoot.

Not a word passed between them as Draco gently and carefully washed away the dirt, an intimate act that made Draco feel a little awkward and oddly a little aroused.

"We must have been great friends" Harry said with fondness, Draco felt a heat rising in his cheeks at this assumption.

"Not exactly," He mumbled as he went to tip the dirty water down the sink.

"We were more than friends?" Harry questioned, "You are … never mind."

"I think that it's for the best you don't finish that sentence" Draco said feeling flustered and unable to look in Harry's direction. He was thirty-nine, Draco knew that he'd been interested in men for a long while now. He had married a woman to keep his parents happy and to produce an heir. Any unsavoury sexual activity was done behind closed doors and in private. As far as he knew Harry had married Ginny for love, there had never been any mention or even a small hint that he was gay or even bisexual. This Harry Potter sat in his kitchen was a complete stranger and not just because he didn't have his memory.

"Why Draco?" The question that escaped from Harry's lips were so innocent but it did something to Draco, sending an undeniable heat directly to his groin.

"You're married, to a woman, you have three children with her." Draco told him, finally turning around to face Harry, staring into deep pools of sparkling emerald.

"I don't remember any of that, all I can remember is you."

"You should get some rest, I'll show you to your room" Draco said in a desperate attempt to get some distance between him and Harry before something happened that they would both come to regret.

Harry stood up as Draco moved to go past him and the air surrounding them became charged with energy. Draco could only imagine how it would feel to fuck Harry, with this chemistry sparking so violently between them. But he couldn't do it.

HPDM

Ron and Ginny went their separate ways hoping to cover more ground apart. They decided to check all the places they knew a lot of witches and wizards accumulated, apparating from place to place. The problem became that only Ron was really looking for Harry. Ginny wasn't so sure that she wanted to find her husband. She liked her life, being married to the man who killed the Dark Lord came with a lot of perks that she wasn't prepared to give up.

She would not easily give up the name of Potter. Even if it meant that she became a widow. She was fully prepared to go as far as was necessary for her children and for herself. There was no way she was ever going to go back to being a poor Weasley living hand to mouth with barely enough money to survive.

HPDM

Draco had composed a letter to Ron and Hermione the moment that Harry had fallen asleep in his guest bedroom. He sent it off with his owl, the letter explaining that Harry was okay aside from severe memory loss and that he was safe without disclosing the exact location. He needed to tell someone and he wasn't sure that he should inform Ginny, just in case. His instincts telling him that something was very wrong there.

He wouldn't put Harry in any danger if he could help it.

Draco had just changed for bed, wearing comfy drawstring bottoms and nothing else when he heard the screaming. Rushing from his bedroom and into Harry's he found the dark haired man thrashing about wildly in his sleep, screaming and crying, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Harry" Draco called to him, throwing himself on to the bed in an attempt to stop Harry from hurting himself. It took several more shouts of his name before he awoke sobbing hysterically.

"So much death, so much pain" He said through strangled sobs.

"It was just a nightmare," Draco said soothingly, "It's over now."

Harry curled up in Draco's arms crying into his chest. Nervously he wrapped his arms around him more aware of their lack of clothing than ever. Harry smelt wonderful, his hair still holding the scent of summer fruits from his shampoo. Draco didn't think that he was going to be able to survive this, not when he wanted Harry so badly. That was the first night that the two men shared a bed together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memory**

******Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Four - The First Time.

Hermione had been sat up reading one of her many books when Draco's owl had swept gracefully into the open kitchen window. The beautiful tawny creature dropped the letter in front of her before taking flight once more, perching a top one of the nearby trees. She had to admit she was curious, the owl was not one she recognized, the same was the case with the elegant scroll upon the envelope.

The letter was addressed to her and to Ron but after reading the contents she was glad that her husband wasn't here. He wouldn't have liked the contents of the sender. It baffled her how Harry had ended up with him.

_Mr and Mrs Weasley_

_ I write to inform you that late this evening one Harry Potter arrived at my residence quite by surprise and accident I am sure. He is of perfect health aside from remembering nothing of his life. He is safe and I can assure you that no harm will come to him while he resides here with me. _

_ The reason this letter finds its way to you instead of Harry's wife is that I suspect some sort of foul play to be involved. I believe that he will be safer here until we can figure out what happened to him. My owl will be able to return any letter to me that you wish and of course I will keep you up to date with any progress that he makes. _

_ Sincerely Draco Malfoy. _

Hermione folded up the letter and placed it in her pocket out of sight. If Draco was right in his suspicions, which weren't too far wrong from what she had read, then he was right to keep Harry concealed for the moment. It concerned her that Harry had no recollection of himself at all, Ginny's magic and intent were a lot stronger than she had first realised. She had expected to find him with only partial memory loss not total. It was her decision to keep this information to herself until she could figure out what Ginny had been thinking. She didn't want to think that Ginny would purposely hurt Harry but after all she had seen and done in her life nothing would surprise her.

"Auntie Mione" A small voice said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course James, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned about what this fourteen year old could look so serious about.

"I know what happened tonight" He said, hovering awkwardly in the door frame of the kitchen.

"I think you should sit down and tell me what you know" She said kindly with a smile, "Then maybe we can get your dad back."

HPDM

Draco woke early naturally. He hadn't slept so well in years. Harry was a tangle of limbs around him, breathing deeply in sleep. He felt so peaceful lying in the warmth of his bed mate. If it hadn't been for his alarmingly turgid cock then he might have been content to simply lie there and enjoy the moment.

As he shifted, attempting to free himself, the slumbering male at his side began to stir, snuggling closer, his head buried in the crook of his neck. "Don't go," Harry muttered sleepily, his grip around Draco's waist tightening, the blondes heart racing with nerves, if Harry were to slide his arm any lower then he would discover the large erection that throbbed painfully for him. However Harry's pleading words had been so sweet that he didn't have the heart to abandon him.

Draco's arms wrapped around Harry, stroking defined biceps and tangling into raven locks. He heard a delectable moan escape from Harry's throat at the delicate touch making Draco's steely erection ache all the more for the man beside him. It took all of his restraint not to pin Potter to the bed and fuck him senseless. His efforts pushed to the limit when Harry began to nuzzle into his neck, kissing and caressing with his lips.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked breathlessly. Harry shifted and suddenly the blonde could feel the other man's hard cock pressed against his thigh and an involuntary moan of pleasure escaped from him.

"I may not remember my life before last night but I know how I feel right now. I won't regret this," He said and sounded so sure of himself. "I want this" Harry said, his hand trailing down Draco's torso of solid muscle to his groin where he cupped the erection he found there, "As much as you do."

"Just because I want this doesn't mean it should happen." Draco said but his meagre protest held no staying power as Harry began to stroke the cock he held through the thin material that encased it. Harry pushed himself up on his free arm so that he could see the pleasurable expressions on Draco's handsome face as he caressed him.

The air around them practically crackled with unspent magic and energy. If they were really going to do this then it was going to tip them both over the edge of intensity. Taking his chance, Harry leant forward and their lips met. As tongues casually explored each other all forms of protest were forgotten. They became lost in each other. Nothing else mattered but the skin to skin contact they shared.

Draco took charge, rolling them over so that he were a top of Harry who had obligingly opened his legs so that Draco could settle naturally between his thighs. Their lips never separating as pyjama bottoms were worked down over hips and discarded to the floor leaving both men naked.

HPDM

Ron returned home exhausted and empty handed. He had seen nothing of his friend and he was beginning to become more than a little concerned for his welfare. As he apperated back to his home he came across Ginny who was just returning also.

She at least seemed slightly less aggravated than when they had left however she also now reeked of fire whiskey. It was so out of character for her, he had never seen his sister like this before. When he looked at her he could see no concern for her missing husband only the resounding resolution of self-preservation. Whoever this was it wasn't his kind and caring sister whom he had grown up with. This person only interested in herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memory**

******Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Five – The Deal

Draco and Harry lay spent and exhausted after hours of vigorous love making. They were covered in sweat and cum, breathing heavily but both content and happy. Only one word could sum up how Harry was feeling, "Wow," He said.

"I know," Draco returned smiling. He had had plenty of sex with both men and women in the past but nothing as mind blowing as that. Harry was wasted on Ginny, he was certain that he would never be able to survive whatever this was with Harry. He wanted to fight it but he wasn't sure he could. This new Harry with no memory was making him fall head over heels in love and there didn't seem anything that he could do to put the brakes on the feelings building inside of him.

It was an undeniable fact that as they lay together, with Harry drawing lazy patterns with his finger cross the skin of his lover that there was something more than sex and friendship between them.

Their perfect bubble of blissful contentment shattered only when Draco's magnificent tawny owl fluttered in. She carried a letter addressed to Draco in her beak. He instantly knew who it would be from.

"I should read that," He said regretfully but Harry tightened his grip, shaking his head. "I have to, it's about you love." Draco had startled himself by using such a cute pet name, Harry however was only smiling at him.

"Whatever it says it doesn't matter, I want to stay here with you."

"It won't work Harry, you have a wife and children. I don't want this to end any more than you do but it has to," He said, his tone fully of regret. How could he be so foolish to allow himself to become so attached to someone that could never be his? He sat up, swinging his legs out of bed, his back to Harry as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms, a wave of depression setting in as he reached for the letter. Perching himself back on the bed to read it.

Harry, refusing to be ignored or so easily dismissed, curled his naked body around Draco who sat on the edge of the bed adamantly scanning the contents of the letter trying to focus on what it said, determinedly ignoring the naked man to his back.

_ Draco, _

_ I am pleased to hear that Harry is okay aside from his memory loss. I am satisfied that no harm will come to him while he is with you. I believe you are right in regards to Ginny, something is amiss with her and I ask you to keep him safe a while longer so that Ron and I can figure out what is wrong. Also I must disclose to you that Harry has been having nightmares again and his scar has also been bothering him. It could mean nothing but it also could mean that something is coming, something bad like before. For this we need Harry back at full strength again. I have included with this letter instructions and a list of ingredients for a potion of my own design that will help to restore his memory. I will be in contact with you again soon. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the aid you are giving him and all of us. _

_ Hermione Weasley. _

True to her word she had included detailed instructions on how to make the potion she had mentioned. In his hands he held Harry's cure but a fear washed over him. This cure could very well take Harry away from him forever.

HPDM

"Ginny's asleep," Ron said, "I don't know how or why she managed to get so drunk."

Hermione sighed, "I don't think she really wants to find Harry. She doesn't want a divorce, she'll fight to stay married to Harry, whatever it takes. James overheard the argument last night and he came to talk to me about it. That poor boy, he knows too much for how young he is, just like his father was."

"You're right about Ginny, there is something very different about her. I almost don't recognize her. I just wish we knew where Harry was."

"I know where he is but I think for the moment he's safer where he is until we can get his memory back and then we can work out what's wrong with Ginny. Also we can't let him see the children while he doesn't remember them."

"Where are the children?" Ron asked, noting the quite of the house that was so uncharacteristic with five children occupying the place.

"I gave them some muggle money and told them to go to the cinema and for pizza. James took his wand just in case of emergencies but I made sure the others left theirs behind." Ron nodded, relieved that they had had time and space to think about what to do next.

HPDM

The potion had been simple enough to make and Draco had had all the ingredients to hand. By that evening he held it in his hand, a vial of lavender liquid that would restore Harry's memories to him.

Harry had spent the day watching Draco work, unaware of what he was trying to accomplish but aware of the pain that seemed to be etched upon his face as he worked. He admired the nimble fingers that had pleasured him only hours before that now worked so tirelessly at their task.

Draco had used every ounce of restraint that he had not to drag Harry back to the bedroom every time he got the glazed look on his face that meant he was thinking about sex.

"Harry love" Draco said breaking him from his musings.

"Yes," Harry responded giving him a seductive look with twinkling emerald orbs that made the blonde almost lose the breath in his body.

"I have the potion to restore your memories," Draco said softly and regretfully.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not drinking that" He said with utter determination. "I've seen the nightmares and I've seen that mark on your arm. Whatever I was before this happened I don't want to go back. This damn scar on my head is burning and that potion you're holding will unlock all the confusion and the mess of my life. Why can't everything just stay simple and easy here with you?" Harry asked, pleading with Draco, silently asking him not to make him drink it. Draco could hear the pain and desperation in his voice and it almost broke him. Almost.

"How about we make a deal," Draco began slowly, "We'll spend tonight together, just the two of us but at the stroke of midnight you drink the potion and we'll stay together until you start remembering. If you still want me when you remember then I'll be here, I can promise you that."

Harry considered what Draco had proposed and finally he nodded, agreeing to the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Six – The Reveal

While Harry showered Draco made up a picnic and set up hundreds of magically floating candles amongst his beloved rose bushes. Blankets and pillows were spread across the grass. The potion too lay ominously on the ground, threatening an uncertain future for the two of them.

Draco didn't want to give it to Harry any more than Harry wanted to drink it but it was the right thing to do. He needed to remember who he was.

Harry emerged from the shower his hair dripping wet, wearing a pair of Draco's drawstring pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. He looked sexy as hell and for tonight he was all his, until the stroke of midnight. Harry took in the magnificent rose garden lit only by candle light, a bountiful picnic set out for the two of them to enjoy. Tonight was going to be perfect, just the two of them until he drank the damn potion.

It seemed fitting to Draco that their brief affair should finish where it started. He was so sure that it would end tonight when Harry got his memories back that he refused to admit his feelings for the raven haired man who had touched him in more ways than he thought were possible.

A heavy feeling of dread settled between them as they sat down together, both feeling awkward until Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Harry stared into Draco's magnetic silver orbs and said; "make love to me," Harry pleaded, "just touch me and forget that I'll be a different person in the morning." Draco nodded sadly, savouring their last hours together as they shared another kiss.

HPDM

Hermione had been anxiously awaiting word from Draco. The potion that she had devised worked, she was sure of that but it had not yet received Ministry approval as it had a few adverse side effects. The most pronounced was increased fertility in the drinker. When she had submitted it for approval at the appropriate offices they had declined it on this basis saying that it had the potential to induce the oldest of magic's and they couldn't license it for that reason. She hadn't worked out the kinks yet but it served its purpose and could reverse the most powerful of memory charms. The side effects wouldn't cause Harry any issue as they only lasted for twenty four hours and he and Ginny were at odds with one another and not likely to be sleeping together any time soon.

Even though Ron knew where Harry was he had wanted to get Ginny out of the house for a while and the two of them had gone in search of harry again. This left Hermione alone with the five children. Ron had planned to confront his sister away from the family home and discover what was going on and he was determined to get the truth from her. It also distracted her so Hermione could more easily get information about Harry from Draco without her suspecting that anything was going on.

When the handsome tawny owl fluttered in, delivering to her the letter she so desperately wanted Hermione practically tore the envelope apart to get to the parchment within.

_Hermione_

_ As per your instruction I have made the potion and have convinced Harry to drink it. Though during our brief time together I have come to understand your loyalty to him. Even without his memory he is an amazing person. I can only hope that he doesn't forget me when he gets his memory back. I would be saddened to lose his friendship. I shall be in contact when he is restored to his normal self. _

_ Regards, Draco._

Hermione had to read over Draco's letter several times before she came to terms with the meaning behind his words. They were all very different people now, no longer school children burdened with childish rivalries. Draco had taken Harry in with no complaint or argument. He had helped him and protected him without question. Only now with this letter in her hands was she beginning to understand why.

She knew instantly that she had to go to them, she had to stop them before anything happened and it led to some regrettable consequences. However as she stood up, trying to think of where to start in looking for where Draco lived she was confronted with Ginny, her wand drawn.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, startled at the sudden confrontation from someone she had always counted a good friend.

"Sorry but Ginny doesn't live here anymore." A wicked voice said, speaking through the lips of Ginny but it was clearly not her. "Where's Potter?" She demanded.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked desperately trying to stall, thinking of the slumbering children upstairs wanting nothing more than to protect them from this intruder into their lives.

"Did you really think that all those loyal to the Dark Lord were gone?" Ginny sneered, "Stupid mudblood, as stupid as your husband."

"What did you do with Ron?" Hermione asked suddenly panicked over the fate that had befallen her husband.

"I did you a favour in killing him, he was dimmer than a box of frogs, even a filthy mudblood like you could do better than that poor excuse for a pureblood. Now where is Potter, I'd like to kill him and claim my victory."

"I don't know, truly," Hermione said, "All I know is that he's with Malfoy. He never disclosed where they were. You can read the letters if you don't believe me," She said desperately only wanting to protect her family. Whoever this was before her it wasn't Ginny anymore. Maybe it hadn't been her for a long time, at least not entirely. Something hadn't been right with her for a long time and no one had suspected that it was anything as serious as someone else processing her body.

"Expelliarmus," A voice shouted from behind of Hermione. The spell shot past her shoulder and Ginny ducked out of the way before it hit her and then apperated away. Hermione turned and saw James dressed in his pyjamas, brandishing his wand and looking terrified at what he had just done. "I attacked my mum," He said in shock.

"No James dear, that wasn't your mum, that was someone else," Hermione said, embracing the boy in a hug and trying to comfort him as best she could.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking to his aunt for answers.

"I don't know, whoever it was wants your dad, I have to warn him." James nodded, still shaken over what had happened and what he had done.

"Is Lord Voldemort back?" James asked as he watched his aunt scramble for a quill and parchment. Her answer terrified him to the core.

"I honestly don't know."

HPDM

Ginny had been struggling for months, never feeling right in her own skin. She had pushed it aside trying desperately to focus on her failing marriage. She missed sharing a bed with her husband, she could sense him distancing himself from her and she couldn't figure out why. She had cried herself to sleep more nights than she cared to remember and that was when she had started losing control.

She could see everything that was happening, hear the words that she spoke but had no control over them or her actions. She had slept with another man for weeks before blurting this out to Harry. But it hadn't been her. By the time she realised that there was someone else in her body, taking control of her it was too late and she had lost control.

In her last attempt to protect her husband from the evil that seeked him out to kill him she burst through and sent him away using all the magic and energy she had left. But now she was trapped and powerless, screaming to be let out but to no avail. Locked inside her own body where nobody could hear her screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Seven – The Restoration

Harry and Draco lay naked side by side staring into each other's eyes. A blissful silence encompassed them and the perfection of the moment. Tears began streaming down Draco's cheeks as a distant clock tower began to chime. Midnight. It was time.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked, his voice soft and caring as he wiped the tears away.

"I don't want to lose you Harry," He said, his voice barely a whisper as his tears continued to fall in an endless tirade.

"If I can help it you aren't going to lose me Draco. Stay with me until it all comes back. I need you to be here with me." Draco nodded and turned to get the potion while Harry grabbed their trousers. Something told him that he didn't want to be naked for this. Once they were both partially dressed, leaving their torsos exposed to the night air, Harry uncorked the vial and drank it down in one go. "That was disgusting," He said, wrinkling his nose at the sour taste that now lingered in his mouth. "Stay with me," Harry requested as they lay back down.

"Always," was Draco's reply as they cuddled up in each other's arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Draco was rudely awoken by a persistent owl pecking at him persistently, trying to deliver the letter it held to him. Taking the envelope offered to him he read the contents in shock, taking in what Hermione had written.

_Draco, _

_ Ginny has been possessed by someone who supports Voldemort even now, whoever it is wants Harry dead. Protect him because she is coming to claim his life. I know you will do this as surely as I know you care for him. When he has his memory back go with him to find me. Ron is gone, I presume that he is dead. Harry needs to know that. I have to protect the children, Harry will know where to go. _

_Hermione._

The parchment was stained as if the writer had been crying as they wrote it. Draco could only imagine the pain that she was feeling. He could do nothing for her, all he could do was as she had instructed and hope that the potion worked and that Harry knew where to go to be reunited with her and his children. Now more than ever he was grateful that Astra had wanted to take Scorpius travelling in France this summer. He wouldn't have been able to cope if his only son was in danger.

He looked over to where Harry still slumbered oblivious. It was just a shame he couldn't protect everything that he loved as easily. It would not do to remain out in the open even with the many protective wards that he had instated around the property. If the danger surrounding them did have something to do with the Dark Lord then protecting Harry and keeping him safe would be paramount.

Draco scooped up the slumbering Harry into his arms and carried him inside. The potion had clearly knocked him out to take effect. Upon placing him on the bed he could hardly take his eyes off the peaceful look that eclipsed the raven haired man. He would protect him at all costs. If there was another war coming then he would not be a coward. He would fight right alongside Harry because that was where he belonged.

After sealing the bedroom so that no one would be able to get inside without waking them before crawling into bed beside his sleeping lover, wrapping his arms protectively around him, praying with every fibre of his being that Harry would not reject him when he woke up with his memory. That was the thoughts that sent him to sleep.

Screaming roused Draco from his restless sleep, another of Harry's nightmares. He scrambled up, calling out to the distraught man beside him. Emerald eyes snapped open, they were clouded with fear as Harry clawed desperately at Draco, sobbing. "I remember," He managed to say with pain and anguish.

"It's okay love, I'm here, nothing can hurt you here," Draco said soothingly, rubbing circles on Harry's back in an attempt to calm him. Harry's breathing was uneven as he fought to calm himself and gain back order to his mind.

HPDM

Hermione, Ron and Harry had always shared a fear that someone might one day rise to take the place of Voldemort. Together the three of them had devised a plan to ensure the safety of their children and also to ensure that the three of them would be together.

Ever since he had destroyed Voldemort twenty two years ago he had lived with the knowledge that he was a walking target for any Voldemort supporters that remain in the wizarding world. The plan they had made was the one Hermione followed now. She hastily packed some clothes for the children in backpacks as they sleepily dressed themselves. Hermione constantly urging them to hurry, there was no time to lose.

Once they were ready and they all hand their wands in hand she gathered together the five scared children and apperated them to just outside of Hogwarts. Even now this remained the only place that Harry could guarantee was safe for his family.

HPDM

"I need to get to Hogwarts," Harry said as he hastily dressed in a pair of Draco's jeans and a shirt. The blonde dressed too, they hadn't said a word to each other about what had happened between them. Draco was not about to let Harry go gallivanting into danger and taking his heart with him.

"Then that's where we'll go."

"No," Harry snapped, "Stay here, this is my family that's in danger and it's my battle to fight."

"Don't push me away Harry, not now. I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you out of this room until you agree. You'll just waste time arguing with me."

"Did what we shared really mean that much to you?" HHHHHh Harry asked, unable to believe it. He could hardly make sense of what had happened since he had lost his memory let alone how he felt about it but at least he remembered it all.

Instead of answering verbally he grabbed harry by the waist, pulling him close and kissing him. Their lips met and Harry was powerless to resist. "What do you think?" Draco asked with a smirk as he broke the kiss.

"We should go," Harry said breathlessly as the energy crackled undeniably around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny Potter unleashes a wave of emotion and magic, willing for Harry to leave and to forget the pain and the argument. However something goes terribly wrong and Harry magically vanishes. Ginny and Ron leave Hermione with their children and set off in search of him. With no memory of who he is Harry ends up in the strangest of places. Drarry!_

Chapter Eight – The Return

With Harry still a little confused and disorientated Draco apperated them to Hogwarts, he had taken Harry tenderly by the hand and the awareness that shot through them became a powerful force. The feeling that this ignited between them both was overwhelming. The contact was difficult to break even when they had to upon reaching the Great Hall where Hermione and the five children waited.

Hogwarts had always been the first place that Harry had considered a home and returning here gave him comfort and feeling of safety akin to that a small child would feel being at home with their parents. Upon seeing him enter Hermione and all the children rushed to him, almost knocking Harry to the floor in their happiness at seeing him again.

Then Hermione took them all by surprise by turning to Draco and hugging him, whispering thanks into his ear. She was truly grateful for everything that he had done for her friend. She didn't need to say anything else to him, one shared look told Draco that she knew exactly how he felt about Harry.

"Is anyone else here?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Not really, only Headmistress McGonagall. She greeted us when we got here and said that we could stay as long as we needed. I didn't know what to tell her but she seemed to know that something wasn't right and said that she would talk to you in the morning." Harry nodded at her but he was unwilling to discuss this further when the children were present.

"I'll talk to her and explain everything that's happened but first we need to get the children up into Gryffindor tower so we know they're safe."

Hermione went to agree with Harry, wanting nothing more than the young ones to be out of harm's way but James stood up to lodge his protest. "I want to help you dad" He said with determination, "I want to help get mum back."

"No James, I can't let you do it. It isn't about your mum anymore. Whoever is hurting her wants to hurt me. I need you all safe and I need you to take care of your siblings and your cousins. I'm trusting you to look after them." Harry spoke, imploring his son to listen to him. He would never admit that he thought it would be too late to save Ginny. He couldn't voice that in front of the children. The last thing he wanted was for his children to become pawns in battle. He needed to preserve their innocence for as long as possible. Harry knew all too well what it was like to be used as a weapon in war, he would allow none of his children to be used in the same way.

Reluctantly James nodded. He was fourteen years old and knew that when his dad had been fourteen he'd already done a huge number of great things and had been about to take part in the triwizard tournament. All he wanted was to live up to his father's legacy but his attempts were thwarted at every turn.

He ushered Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo out of the great hall, Harry and Hermione watching in silence as they progressed up the marble staircase towards Gryffindor tower. Hermione felt a sadness for Hugo and Lily who were supposed to first see Hogwarts as they arrived via boat with Hagrid. Nothing could be done about that now.

Harry then turned to Draco, "What about your family, where are they?" Harry asked, he didn't want Draco to suffer the way he was suffering right now, with his children in the middle of another impending war.

"They're travelling in France. My wife and I have an agreement, our marriage was one of convenience. I gave my parents the heir to the family name that the wanted and now we live separate lives in separate countries taking Scorpius on alternate holidays. This summer he is spending with his mother. There is no way that either of them can be used as leverage against me, they're too well protected."

Harry nodded, relieved and not missing the underlying meaning of Draco explaining that his marriage was one of convenience. "Good, if Ron is dead like you presume and Ginny taken over by whatever dark force is trying to take Voldemort's place then we're all that there is. We need to stop whoever it is before this gets any worse. Too many lives were lost last time, I won't let it get that far again," Harry said with utter determination.

"Why is this your fight Harry?" Hermione asked, "Haven't you been through enough, haven't we all?"

"I may not love Ginny as my wife but they went after her because of me. Whether I want this or not they came after my family, I can't just do nothing."

Hermione sighed in defeat, she knew Harry too well to know that he wouldn't let this go. She felt to tired, she needed to grieve for Ron not run off to fight another war. Harry would not let it lie, she knew that. She also knew that when the time came she would fight again, no matter how weary she felt. "Alright, but at least rest tonight, you need to let that potion work its way out of your system." She gave Draco a knowing look and the blonde flushed and couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm going to go and check on the children, make sure they're okay and give you two some space to talk things through."

Hermione had always known about how Harry felt. Ron might have been the one he rant to when his scar had started hurting but she had been the one who had found Harry sobbing on his wedding day. He had been scared, marrying Ginny out of duty because he thought that was what was expected and she was the best option of a real family that he had. She had begged for Harry not to go through with it, not to marry her but he had. Hermione could see the way Harry and Draco were around each other, all she wanted was for Harry to be happy.

When she was gone, leaving the two men alone together, Draco turned to see that his lover was crying. Instantly he took Harry into his arms to comfort him. Harry didn't attempt to resist, melting into the others embrace helplessly. Draco could have sworn that he felt the fear that Harry felt radiating off him as he cried silent tears.

Without a word Draco took Harry down into the dungeons so that they could have some privacy. He didn't want any interruptions so that he could show Harry how much he meant to him. He had an overwhelming urge to protect his Gryffindor mate and he just couldn't explain where that urge had come from. Taking Harry into the closet classroom he found he transfigured it into a comfortable bedroom. The Gryffindor didn't utter a single word of complaint as he was sat on the bed and Draco began undressing him.

When the two of them were down to nothing more than their underwear Draco crawled into the bed beside Harry, urging him to lie down beside him. This had been so easy when Harry hadn't been himself. Now he had his memory back there was an awkwardness between the two of them that Draco wanted desperately to get rid of.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" Draco asked and watched as a delicious red flush creep up onto Harry's cheeks.

"I'd just woken up from a nightmare, you came into my bed and you held me while I slept," Harry said, remembering all too clearly.

"When we woke up I tried to resist you even though I wanted you so much. You told me that even though you couldn't remember your life that you wouldn't regret it but it's okay if-" Draco's words were cut short as Harry's lips sealed around his in a passionate kiss.

"I don't regret what we did," Harry said truthfully. "Tonight I've lost my best friend, I could have lost my wife too, there is another war coming and all I can feel is guilt."

Draco looked at Harry with confusion. "Why do you feel guilt? You have nothing to feel guilty about," He said adamantly.

"I feel guilty because despite everything going on around us and the danger we're in, all I want is you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Nine – The Beginning

That night Draco and Harry, with his memories intact and the potion still in his system, made love to one another. They finally fell asleep sometime close to dawn in each others arms, both blissfully content and completely guilt free.

When Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning with Draco in two he was astounded to not only see his own children, Hermione, her children and Minerva but also Seamus Finnigan with his husband Dean Thomas. Neville Longbottom with his wife Hannah with their one daughter Alice who was only twelve, beside them Luna sat with her husband Rolf and their eleven year old twin boys Lorcan and Lysander. George Weasley with his wife Angelina and their two children, sixteen year old Fred and fourteen year old Roxanne sat opposite them. All the familiar faces looking to Harry expectantly with a little shock to see him entering with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, seeing Harry hesitate, stood up and went to him, "They're all here because they know something isn't right and they want to help," She said as a way of explanation for their presence.

Harry was astounded, looking around at all the willing and smiling faces, many of them he hadn't seen in years but all of them here to help in any way that they could. The nine adults who had fought beside him when Voldemort had invaded Hogwarts twenty-two years ago and all of them here for him again now, ready to help and fight again. Their collective of ten children, the youngest of which only eleven years old and the eldest just sixteen brought with them. Harry was beyond grateful that they were here but also heartbroken that so many children would be dragged into this fight. He moved silently through the small crowd of people, Draco following somewhat awkwardly in his wake.

With a helping hand from him Harry climbed up on to one of the tables to address the gathering of his friends. "You cannot begin to understand how much I appreciate the fact that you are all here." He began, "I want to put a stop to whatever is happening before it escalates. We don't want another war like last time." There was a mumble of agreement from those around him. "We've all lost people close to us and I won't ask you to fight again but they came after my family, attacked my wife and killed Ron-"

But Harry's speech was cut short when the voice of Arthur Weasley boomed from the entrance hall, "He's not dead." Everyone turned to see Arthur and Molly Weasley hobble in, supporting a pale and unconscious Ron between them.

Hermione was with them in an instant, helping them lower their youngest son to the ground. He looked badly beaten, as if he had gone ten rounds with a Hungarian Horntail and lost. Everyone had silenced at their entrance, the younger children looking petrified at the sight of so much blood. Rose and Hugo beside their mother as they wept over their injured father, it was the sight of his family, those he cared about most going through so much pain and anguish that made Harry decide.

Draco took one look at Harry who looked stony faced and resolute. Nothing would stop the golden boy now. He offered his hand to Harry who gratefully accepted and came down off the table but Draco didn't let go. They clung to each other with desperation, neither wanting to let go.

Taking the opportunity when it presented itself with everyone's attention away from them, Harry turned to Draco and whispered; "We end this, you and me together. No one else is going to die." Draco looked into the intensity of those green eyes and saw only resolution there.

"Okay," He replied, "I'm right with you, whatever you need."

Harry smiled gratefully at his lover. Neither would admit it but they were falling deeper and deeper for each other and neither would let go of the other. Not now, not ever.

HPDM

With Ron safely in the hospital wing being treated by Madame Pomfrey for his injuries and everyone else brainstorming about the new dark power that was about to rise Harry and Draco were in the dungeons. The dark haired man had just finished composing a letter to Hermione when Draco approached him, fresh from the shower, kissing his neck. Harry closed his eyes at the sensation, enjoying his lovers touch upon his skin.

"Come with me to talk to Minerva," Harry requested to Draco who smiled at him and nodded. "We'll leave after we're done. She can give the letter to Hermione after we've left."

"I have an idea about where we can start looking for answers," Draco said and immediately Harry perked up as he had been struggling to think of where to start. "Malfoy Manor. My parents still reside there. We haven't spoken in years, not since Scorpius was born but I know what my father is like. If he isn't involved then he'll know something."

Harry considered this for a moment before nodding. "I think it's as good a place as any to start."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked, thinking of the three Potterlings residing in Gryffindor tower. Currently they were without a mother and soon to be without a father as well.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"My family won't miss me. I want to be with you whether it means I'm fucking you senseless or running off on a crazy mission to save the world."

Harry chuckled "I can understand that but I think you're wrong about your family. They will miss you."

"A cold, heartless Slytherin like me, they won't even notice I'm no longer around."

Harry turned to look at his Slytherin who bore the tell-tale scars of the torture that he had received in his younger years but still remained ruggedly handsome. "You aren't cold or heartless Draco. You are sweet and kind. I don't understand why you don't see that."

"If I am any of those things Harry then it is because of you. You are the one who made me that way," Draco said as he found himself embraced in the arms of his lover.

HPDM

The two fully grown wizards stood before their former transfiguration teacher who they both held a great respect for. Their hands were joined and she smiled at them knowingly as they told her what they intended to do.

"Dumbledore would be immensely proud of you Harry, in fact he would be proud of both of you."

"Thank you Headmistress," Harry said gratefully, she had no idea how much her words meant to him. "Could you give this to Hermione for me? She needs to be here not following us," Harry said as he removed the envelope from his pocket and handed it over.

Minerva nodded, "Are you sure you want to do this Potter? You have a small army downstairs willing to help you. You don't have to go at this alone with just Mr Malfoy to help you."

"I know that but if we can't end this now then more people are going to die and I don't want that. We'll be okay. We'll come back when it's done," Harry said and Draco squeezed his hand at his positive words as Minerva handed them the floo powder. Each taking a handful they stepped into the fireplace together. After sharing the briefest of kisses they threw down the powder and in unison said, "Malfoy Manor."

And then in a blaze of bright green flame they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Ten – The Plan.

Minerva entered the hospital wing looking sombre. Locating Hermione sat next to her slumbering husband, desperately clinging to his hand. He was at least on the mend now and would survive his injuries. She approached the worried witch wishing that she brought better news. "Mrs Weasley, I have something for you," She said, Hermione frowning at her grave expression as she accepted the envelope from her and recognising Harry's messy scrawl.

"What is this?" She asked, turning it over in her hands with confusion.

"You should read it," Minerva said sadly before taking her leave. With trembling hands Hermione removed the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Hermione_

_ We have been friends since we were children and have been through so much together, you, Ron and me. Now we have children of our own and I refuse to put you and Ron in danger again. The two of you are the only ones I trust to raise James, Albus and Lily if I should not return. _

_ Draco and I have gone to end this before it can begin and more lives lost. My goal is to stop this madness and bring Ginny back, alive if I can manage it. She needs to be around for our children. To help her I need you to brew a potion to get her back to normal. I may not love her as a wife but I do love her as a friend and owe her this much as the mother of my children. _

_ Give my love to James, Albus and Lily, tell them that I will try my best to bring back their mother for them. I love you all dearly and must ask you not to attempt to follow me. _

_ If Draco and I should fail we will need you to finish what we started. Prepare the army at your disposal just in case we don't come back._

_ Your friend, Harry Potter. _

_ P.S – I think you might already know this but I think I might be in love with Draco. _

Hermione was in tears when she finished reading the letter for the second time. She was also furious at the boy, would he ever stop sacrificing himself to save everyone?

She leaned over Ron and placed a kiss upon his forehead. "I'll be back," She whispered to him, "You don't go anywhere," She threatened, tears clogging up the back of her throat. "I need to go and save Harry from his own stupidity."

HPDM

Draco and Harry arrived rather dramatically, tumbling out of the fireplace into Draco's old bedroom. They landed with the blonde atop his lover, pinning the raven haired man beneath him with his body.

Harry grinned up at him, "Now I never mind you on top of me but do you really think that this is the time?"

"Don't tempt me Harry, no one knows we're here and there is a bed right there," Draco said with a smirk. Harry bucked his hips, grinding himself into the semi-hard cock of his lover who growled in response, claiming Harry's lips in a fierce kiss.

"I'm sure it was nothing Madame," The voice of Lucius Malfoy said from outside the bedroom door. The sound of Malfoy senior sent both Harry and Draco scrambling under the double four poster bed in a panic. The two men huddled together, keeping their breathing slow and shallow out of fear of being heard as the bedroom door opened.

Lucius Malfoy may have escaped the clutches of the dementors at Azkaban prison but he had not faired at all well outside of the prison walls either. He had lost his social standing, his job and even his beloved wife had left him, preferring to take her own life than to stay with him. Now he had landed himself in another grand mess with another master as cruel as Voldemort had been and twice as sadistic. She bade for blood at every turn, wanting that of the Potter boy to be spilt. Why she had chosen to take procession of the Weasley girl he would never know, not where she could claim anyone she wanted. Granted the youngest of the Weasley spawn was Potter's wife but aside from that he saw little use for the red headed woman.

His eyes scanned his only child's unused bedroom. He hadn't seen Draco or his grandson in years and he missed them terribly. Lucius noted the scuff marks around the fireplace, the only sign of activity in the room. The only person who had access to the floo network in and out of this room was Draco. His son was here.

His raspy voice nothing more a whisper as he spoke, "Draco, if you're here you need to leave. Get out and save yourself. She will kill you on sight, she thinks that you are in league with Harry Potter. Leave this place while you still can my boy."

Harry and Draco had heard every one of his hushed words and watched from beneath the bed as Lucius backed from the room, closing the door in his wake. "It was nothing," They heard him say as he walked down the hall, "Just a house elf cleaning." Neither of them could deny that they heard the fear in his voice.

"I guess that's another person we have to save while we're here," Harry said.

Draco smiled at him, "Thank you," He said as Harry had answered his unspoken question. They quietly crawled out from under the bed, their flirting forgotten. They were in too much danger here to mess around with flirtatious advancements. Even Lucius was afraid of the creature that had taken up residence in Ginny's body. This gave them cause to be concerned, wondering if the two of them could truly handle this on their own.

"Can we get to the kitchens from here?" Harry asked, "Preferably without being seen." Draco nodded, looking at the fireplace longingly, wishing he could have been able to convince Harry to leave with him. He didn't want him to get hurt. He knew however that Harry would never agree to leave willingly, not without Ginny and now they had his father to save too.

He went over to the far wall and taped it lightly with his wand, a hidden panel revealed itself, giving off a light click as it opened for them. "The house elves use this to get from room without being seen. They aren't allowed to use their magic within the walls of the manor and Father doesn't like seeing them," Draco explained. "But why are we going into the kitchens?"

"Dobby," Harry said simply, "The other elves here respected him and he was my friend. I'm hoping they might be able to help us in exchange for something from you."

"What could I give them?" They were speaking in hushed whispers, afraid of being overheard and drawing unnecessary attention to their presence in the manor.

"Their freedom, you're still a Malfoy and their master. If you promised them freedom and I backed that up then they'll help us."

"Gorgeous and smart," Draco said, impressed. Harry only smiled at him and climbed into the secret passage with Draco following closely behind him.

HPDM

"Harry's gone" Hermione announced to her friends that had all gathered in the great hall for lunch and to continue their discussions on how best to approach the situation they found themselves in with this new dark power. The younger generation milling around and watching their parents in awe and bewilderment.

There was instant uproar. Questions demanded to know where he had gone and what was going on. Hermione waved her hands and the mob before her silence. "He wanted to save us before any more people died. He wrote it down in a letter for me. He's sacrificing himself to save us, again. I think that he has lost too much already and we have to go after him."

"We all agree with you Hermione," George said, "But how can we go after him if we don't know where he's gone."

"We do know," Minerva said standing up. "They left from my office. They went to Malfoy Manor."

"They?" Questioned Seamus, his thick Irish drawl resounding around the room in confusion.

"Yes," Hermione said, "They, Harry left with Draco," She said with a sigh. A rush of whispers enveloped the room in astonished gasps and disbelief.

"Why would he leave with Malfoy?" Neville asked, he couldn't understand Harry's motivation but he wanted to because he wanted to help his friend. He couldn't believe that Harry wouldn't have had his reasons.

"They're in love," Luna said rather unhelpfully. "Couldn't you see it when they were together this morning?" She asked and the crowd around her stilled, unable to believe what Luna was saying. "It always confused me why they hated each other so much. They're made for each other."

"But it's Malfoy" Neville said, still confused.

"And it's Harry's choice," Hermione said.

Minerva went to stand by Hermione and nodded, "Agreed, it is his choice and not for us to judge. Now we must decide what we're doing next. We must get to Malfoy Manor.

HPDM

James Sirius Potter had been lingering in the back of the room with his brother when his Aunt had announced that his Dad was gone. He listened to what was being said and when he knew where he had gone he had already decided that he had to go after him. He wanted to be the hero just like his dad, this was the only way he could prove that he was worthy of being the eldest Potter child.

"Cover for me Al," James whispered to his little brother before slipping out of the Great Hall unnoticed and headed for Hogsmead. He had always been at the top of his class and studied hard. It hadn't been difficult to learn the skills he needed to advance. He'd even taught himself to apperate through reading about it. That was how he intended to get to his father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Eleven – The Conclusion

The house elves were more than willing to help the famous Harry Potter. Even if Draco hadn't offered their freedom in return. However with the temptation of escape from Malfoy Manor dangling over them it guaranteed their loyalty.

A single female elf ventured up into the house and took longer than expected to return. All they had asked of her was to find out how many people were in the house so they knew what to expect and she came back a quivering wreck.

"Did you find out?" Harry asked the scared elf gently, not wanting to upset her further.

She nodded, "Not wanting to upset you Harry Potter, sir, but there is one witch, three wizards including Master Malfoy and there is a boy Mr Harry Potter, sir, and he looks like you." She squeezed, "They be calling him James sir."

HPDM

"Hermione," Hannah called out, frantic in panic. The timid creature suited her life as the wife of Neville Longbottom. She very clearly didn't want to be here, it was Neville who was the brave one and would never let Harry down in his time of need.

"What is it Hannah?" Hermione asked the Hufflepuff who had opted to remain behind with Minerva, who was getting far too old for battles, and take care of the children. This was a route that Hermione thought of as cowardly when everyone else, her husband included went off to battle.

"Harry's eldest boy, James, he's gone," She said breathlessly and Hermione's eyes became wide with panic.

"Get his brother, Albus, quickly," She demanded.

It took less than five minutes to have the trembling thirteen year old boy before them almost in tears as he was confronted by his Aunt.

"Do you know where he went?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice soft and calm but the worry and impatience leaked through regardless.

"He left," Albus whimpered, "When Headmistress McGonagall said where dad had gone. He asked me to cover for him."

Hermione felt her heart restrict painfully in her chest. Turning to Hannah she said; "Take him back to Gryffindor tower and keep them all there. We have to go right now," She said with determination.

HPDM

Harry had wanted to run to his eldest son and save him but Draco had stopped him, convincing him that any rash moves from them could easily get James killed. So Harry paced restlessly trying to work out a plan.

"Come on," Draco said taking Harry by the hand, "We're going to get him back. He'll be alright."

"You don't know that," Harry snapped in a rage, more angry at himself than at Draco.

"Yes I do," Draco insisted.

"How?" Harry demanded.

"I know because he's your son, head strong, stubborn and a survivor."

HPDM

"Where's your father boy," The woman asked, James refused to acknowledge her as his mother, there was no trace of her anywhere in this woman. She had bound his hands above his head, levitating him in mid-air, trapped.

"Go to hell," He bit out in defiant bravery. She brandished her wand at the teenager who showed no fear as she silently threatened him.

Then she smiled smugly at him, "You came here alone," She sneered hatefully, "Did you want to save your mummy all by yourself and be the hero, just like your father? Let me tell you something brat, your father killed one of the most legendary wizards of all time. You are a pathetic imitation of him boy. Though I suppose you will serve your won't leave his eldest son to be tortured to death. Until he comes to your rescue and his demise I shall have my fun with you little Potter." Then she got close to him, her lips next to his ear as she whispered, "It's been decades since I tortured someone so let me know if this hurts."

Ginny traced her wand down the cheek of the teen smiling at him wickedly, muttering the word "Crucio," and rejoicing at the scream that followed. Lucius, feeling sick to his stomach had to look away, unable to watch as she tortured the child.

HPDM

When the scream rang out through the walls of Malfoy Manor Harry and Draco were running to his aid, wands out and determined. Hermione, with her small army that were all faithful to Harry charging the front entrance of the Malfoy estate every one of them ready for battle.

Draco went straight for the boy and found his father beside him lending a hand. The two shared a brief glance and a nod. Harry was the first to confront Ginny who looked so different from the woman he knew. Her long auburn hair pulled back in a harsh pony tail, she wore all black and an evil sneer that didn't suit her.

"Husband dear," She greeted him sarcastically. "Our son has no stomach for the cruciatus curse. We should have killed him when he was born, such a weak child."

"You aren't my wife," Harry retorted, holding his wand to her, preparing to fight. She only smiled at him, brandishing her own wand at Harry.

"How right you are, but this body is a comfortable fit. You must know that you can't hurt me without killing my gracious host. But I can see that it isn't Ginny who has your heart after all. Who would have thought that the famous Harry Potter would fall in love with a deatheater," She said mockingly.

In a fraction of a second several things happened in quick succession. Ginny's wand switched its focus to Draco, a flash of green light erupting from the tip. Hermione and the small army burst through the doors and all of them bore witness as Harry Potter stepped between Draco and the killing curse.

Draco who had been coming to his lovers aid after ensuring that Lucius had safely lead James away from the fight screamed at Harry as the curse hit him squarely in the chest.

Harry fell and the sound of Ginny's cackling laughter filled the room. No one dared to fire a spell or curse at her for fear of harming Ginny or killing her. Hermione held the potion they needed in her pocket but it had to be drunk and she didn't see that happening any time soon. Ginny was all too aware that she held the upper hand.

It was then that something she did not expect happened. Harry Potter who she thought she had killed stood up, helped by Draco whose tear streaked face gave away how shocked he was to see his lover survive the killing curse for the third time. He was unsteady on his feet but very much alive. He store down at Ginny shaking his head.

"That won't work, Voldemort couldn't kill me with it and neither can you." He said, his voice unsteady as he gripped at Draco for support.

"Never mind," She said, her voice dripping with rage. "I have other ways to take your life Harry Potter. I'll be seeing you again real soon." The issued threat rang in the ears of all of those that stood close by. Whoever this was they weren't finished.

Everyone stood back in shock as a dark cloud poured out of Ginny and she fainted. No one rushed forward to help her and she fell to the marble floor with a resounding crash.

"There were two other wizards, find them but leave Lucius Malfoy, he's an ally." Harry called out and his friends that had rushed to his aid fanned out to do Harry's bidding. Draco looked at Harry in shock, finding it hard to process what had just happened. Harry had taken a killing curse for him. "Later" Harry whispered to him placing a gentle kiss upon his lips before rushing to where James sat with Lucius Malfoy protecting him.

James fell into the arms of his father sobbing. "I'm so sorry dad," He said, Harry said nothing, he just held his son in his arms, cradling him as if he were years younger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Memory**

**Written by StrawberryGirl87**

_In the heat of an argument Ginny curses Harry with memory loss and makes him disappear. In Harry's absence something is happening to Ginny that is making her lose control and start turning dark. Meanwhile Harry has landed in the strangest of places with no memory of who he is. They will fight to get his memory back and help him prevent another Dark lord from rising. DRARRY. MPREG._

Chapter Twelve – Just the beginning

It had been six weeks. Ginny had recovered in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and was constantly finding ways to make everything up to James but he had already forgiven her for the things that she had said, realising that it hadn't really been her at all.

Ron too had been discharged with a clean bill of health. Hermione had taken him home along with Rose and Hugo so that they could prepare for the new school year. The three Potter children had remained at school with their parents. Everyone else, including Draco had all returned home not one of them had left without feeling more wary. They knew that what had happened this summer was only the beginning. There was something still out there that could threaten all their happiness. They had to be on the lookout for these new dangers now and be prepared to face them when they reared their ugly heads.

Harry had not stopped thinking about Draco since the morning that he had left but out of loyalty to his family he hadn't seen or spoken to the blonde Slytherin. Harry missed him terribly and feared that the time they spent apart would tear him apart eventually.

On the eve of the new school term commencing Ginny found a moment to sit down and speak to her husband. It was a conversation that would cause her great pain but she remembered everything and seeing the man she loved in so much pain was unbearable, especially when she knew that she could put a stop to it. She had to let him go so that he could be happy. In some ways she had always known that he had never really been hers.

"Harry, my sweet, sweet harry," She began, a sadness in her voice, "I love you so much and I think I always will but I know you don't feel that way about me."

"Ginny, I'm sorry … I thought that with time-"

"I know," Ginny said cutting him off, "If you want to get a divorce then I'm more than willing to go along with that. You have no obligation to me now that Lily is starting school and you deserve so much to just be happy." As she said this a tear escaped, betraying her cool and calm exterior.

"Oh Ginny," He said, "You have no idea. I'll take care of you and the children, you won't be left with nothing. You are one of my best friends, you'll always be my family. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. Now go to him you idiot," She said trying to smile through her tears.

HPDM

As harry went to leave the castle a familiar voice called him out to him. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I needed to see you," She said, she hadn't had the chance in the last few weeks as she had been too consumed by her own family but now she was growing concerned for her friend. "How are you feeling harry?"

"Fine," Harry responded, confused.

"You're not faint, dizzy or nauseous?" She pressed on.

Harry shook his head, "I'm a little confused, does that count?"

"No, never mind, where are you going?"

"To Draco," Harry said beaming with happiness.

"Oh, well good luck," She said and Harry took off at a run. She watched him go, still suspicious and a little worried. She would have to keep a close eye on her friend for a little while yet. She knew that there was a very slim chance but harry would have no clue that it was even possible. Of course Draco would but he would have no reason to suspect. It would be her job to watch over him carefully in the coming weeks because if Harry was indeed pregnant then it was her fault.

HPDM

Nervous and unsure how he was going to do this he slowly walked up Draco's garden path and after a moment of hesitation he finally knocked upon his front door. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he waited.

A second later and Draco opened the door to him, astonished to see Harry Potter before him. He hadn't thought that he would ever see the raven haired man again. He had prepared himself to suffer the heart-breaking loss of the first person he had ever truly fallen in love with and now here he was standing on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked in confusion wanting to invite harry inside but knowing that his father was within asleep. Draco didn't want to wake him as he had been having trouble sleeping without the aid of potions as of late.

"I had to see you," Harry said with uncertainty as Draco stepped outside and halfway closed his front door, denying entrance to his home that discouraged Harry from his task making him doubt how he thought Draco felt about him.

"If you've come to tell me that you can't see me anymore and you're staying with your wife then you don't have to bother. I already figured it out when you didn't talk to me for weeks-" Harry cut of his tirade of speech by grabbing a hold of the Slytherin and taking claim to his lips, their tongues colliding in a desperate hunger for one another.

"I stepped in front of a killing curse for you prat, what on earth made you think that I wouldn't chose you?" Harry asked as they resumed kissing, hands wandering and groping, enjoying the fact that finally they could be together.

The End (of this story at least).

* * *

I'm not one for author notes and begging for reviews as I write for the pleasure of writing, however I thought I would leave a short note for my loyal readers.

There will be a sequel to this story as I don't believe that it's entirely finished. However the Memory portion of the story has run its course but there is still a lot that can and will happened. I will post the first chapter to the sequel, Darkness as I post this final chapter of Memory.

To my loyal readers I thank you and to all those that bothered to leave a review, I thank you even more. You are the reason I kept writing and updating.

Mitsy91  
DragonLover9865  
animefreakpunk  
aminaluvr4life  
Johannasayshi  
Stardust of Orion  
Hortensia  
Fire the Canon  
Ceti H Black

The sequel 'Darkness' is written just for you!


End file.
